memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chain of Command, Part II (episode)
1984 similarities Obviously the physical and mental torture methodologies mirror those used in the Ministry of Love in George Orwell's prophetic novel 1984. The four lights equate to the four fingers held by inner-party member O'Brien. 1984 has been made available as public domain by Project Gutenberg in Australia and possibly other nation-states. --zuzu One of the best Episodes This has got to be one of the msot dramatic TNG episodes. I was too young to remember...but I wonder what the reasction was by fans when it first aired. Does anyone remember? --[[User:ScottyBoy900Q|'ScottyBoy900Q']][[User talk:ScottyBoy900Q|'∞']] 21:27, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Page needs more information This was one of the greatest TNG episodes. I find that the summary is severly lacking. The recap needs more detail, better quote section would be nice too. The current summary gives almost nothing of the exchanges between Picard and his captor, nor does it say much of anything about the end of the episode after Picard was released, or even while he was released. PNA Summary needs putting into a standard act format. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Nudity in Star Trek? Can anybody explain what the purpose was of having Patrick Steward naked on a closed set? :Realism; to show the vulnerability of the character: "From this point on, you will enjoy no privileges of rank... no privileges of person. From now on, I will refer to you only as "human." You have no other identity." The closed set was most likely out of respect for the actor. --Alan 15:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Alan, I can understand that. However, the fact is that the only people who would see Mr. Steward naked would be the ones on the set, and I would bet that they could not have been all that comfortable about that. I also question whether Heather Lauren Olson who played Jil Orra also saw him naked. She was 10 years old at the time. -- 19:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Most likely she wasn't on set with him while he was nude. — Morder (talk) 20:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Two important points here: :::* According to the Companion, it was Stewart's idea, "as a method actor". :::* It was just the one scene, not the one with Jil Orra. :::– Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::No matter how good an actor you are, some things are hard to fake. Method acting tries to get you mentaly in the same state as the role you are portraying so that your performance will be enhanced by subconscious details. In this case, being naked will effect your body language. But its hard to tell how. So the easiest way to give a realistic portray of someone whos forced to be naked is to force yourself to be naked as well. You will show those valuable details without even knowing what they are, just by your natural body language shining through. 21:03, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Comic Does anyone know what comic story is noted on this page? I remember hearing about it but can't recall the name. --Golden Monkey 16:56, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Star Trek: The Next Generation - Perchance to Dream. :) -- sulfur 17:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed the following uncited similarity. If a citation can be found that this was an intentional homage to Blish's novelisation, then it can be readded: * Dr. Crusher's line "...and wait for the casualties you're about to send me," is inspired by (and identical to) a line cut from the . In the James Blish adaption, Dr. McCoy tells Commodore Matthew Decker, "Yes, sir – go to sickbay and wait for the casualties you're about to send me." – Cleanse ( talk | ) 04:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Madred's name? I have watched and rewatched "Chain of Command Parts I and II" and can find no spoken dialogue reference to David Warner's character as "Madred". It was referenced in the script that you can find on st-minutiae.com, in Act Three, the second torture scene, but like I said, I can find no on-air reference to Warner's character explicitly being named. Can anyone help? :A glance through the transcripts and the scripts suggests you are right. The script calls for Picard to refer to Madred by name twice, but in both cases it seems the line was changed to omit the name. It doesn't matter so much for the purposes of MA, since we accept names from scripts. But if you want, you could put a note on Madred that his name was never actually said on-screen. If someone can find an on-screen reference, they will come along and change it. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Citation needed This comment has lacked a reference for a year now.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) device I think there should be a name added for the device Madred used on Picard. I know it was never referred to by name, but I would consider it like an agonizer. Any thoughts? 18:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :We should not invent a name for it if one was not given. I wouldn't call it an agonizer because part of the device (if I remember right) was implanted inside Picard, while actual agonizers are not. When I have a moment I will check the script to see if it refers to it a certain way.--31dot 22:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC)